Romeo Is Juliet
by Adel18
Summary: Colonnello swears never, means NEVER, in his life he will fall for someone like Lal Mirch. Although going through a lot of avoiding, they're still destined to cross path of each other's. AU. R&R!:)


My family runs an organization called COMSUBIN. Generally it's for business purposes but every people who is part of it has been trained martial arts particularly karate. Since I'm the heir, I was trained also the moment I reached my juvenile stage. Usually, training could be done only at 18 but in my situation, it was my father's choice and I didn't contradict it. But I didn't regret it either, because of training hard, I gained popularity among men of under our organization, probably cause of fear. Although besides that, a lot of girls, even excluding our organization, came to admire me and because it happened at such a young age, it made me used to it and as for now I could easily handle those things. My parents told me I'm permitted to have a girlfriend also but I guess I wasn't into it that time, thinking I have to be matured enough first so.

Because of the friendship my father has with the Vongola org., I usually hang out with a guy named Reborn. Vongola practices shooting so COMSUBIN has been influenced also, eventually, I became an expert at targeting as well and so I've been bought a rifle at age 8. They say my ability and Reborn's are in the same level, they concluded it from our sparring. But I can't accept putting myself in the same level with that guy, I never consider him a friend anyway, same goes for him. He's kind of manipulative in many ways and I hate it.

When I turned 10, father said COMSUBIN will be merging with another organization. He said he will introduce me to someone but it didn't actually go well...

"Colonnello, this is Lal Mirch, the heir of CEDEF org. Please be nice to her." he gave me a cheering smile then I gazed at the girl. Having such a shaggy hair is pretty ridiculous for her age and the way she looked at me wasn't really welcoming. With just one gaze, I concluded I won't like her at all. But as what my father told me reminded me, I offer her my hand, stretching towards her front, I smiled and said:

"Nice to meet you, I'm Colonnello, hey!" I can feel sparkles coming out from me when I said that. Although she still wore her poker face as she looked at me then at my offering hand. After a while, she slapped my hand away then kicked me. That was unexpected! "What was that for, hey!"

"You're annoying, brat." How unreasonable! Isn't she a brat also? My father was shocked at her actions then he made me calmed with a suggestion saying:

"Why not settle this into a match?" I don't know why but I'm on it regardless of whether she is a girl or not. I felt really doubting on that part though. And so, the match began.

I didn't expect it will be a sight. A lot of people, belongs from different org was there to watch. But much to my embarrassment, when we began, I was thrown away in just a split second. I regretted that day. How can a girl do that to me? Or was Lal Mirch really a girl? "I won't allow shaking hands with someone weak. So as any other physical contact." she said then left. I made a little whining until night that made my father came to comfort me. He told me an encouraging fact.

"Don't worry, little boy. She's older than you so having defeated by her can be possible."

"Really?" he nodded in agreement. But that didn't make me totally better for he said she is just one year older. What the heck...

The next day, every time I see Lal Mirch or her colleagues, I wasn't aware I was actually avoiding them whenever I have a chance. I don't know why but my body controls me, must have been traumatized. I sighed at the thought. Someday I will definitely surpass her...someday...

* * *

Five years later

As I was walking through the hallway of my school, one of my classmates, who happens to be the heir of Carcassa org, approached me by running towards, I halted at his call and looked back.

"Wait for me. Oi!" he said desperately.

"What's with you early this morning, hey?" I asked him while he was still catching his breath.

"I-It's not like I want to walk with y-you, Colonnello!" Moments after, he went behind me. I was confused at his actions then I looked at where he was looking with obviously frightened eyes. They were now in front of me, delinquents.

"Heyo, Skull. Why did you forget our bikes today?" says the other with menacing aura.

"I-I'll surely bring them to you later!" says Skull while he peeks behind me.

"You're really useless, hey!" I commented at Skull which made the delinquents to focus on me.

"Wait, isn't that Colonnello?"

"He is!" as the other confirmed, they all ran away without having a second thought. See? That's what I'm talking about. Their fear of COMSUBIN.

"Hmph. They're cowards after all." The Carcassa heir said as he let his guard down.

"Are they borrowing your motorcycle again?"

"Yes. But I've been scolded again by the principal. He said if I bring motorcycles again, I will be kicked out. I don't want to, but I can't do anything, Colonnello!" he explained as he was clutching my shirt. I guess I calmed him down when I said:

"I think they'll never borrow anything from now on, they seem to be afraid of me, hey!" Skull's tears started to fall when I told him that. Was he moved?!

"Does that mean you would be by my side forever?"

"What the heck? I never said something like that, hey!" I refused while wagging my hands in front of him.

"But if not, they'll come to me again..." I sighed after. Then he continued. "Anyway, what are those you're carrying?"

"Ah these? They're from the girls I passed by this morning. I think they are chocolates and now that I realized it, it's February now. But don't you think it's a bit early for Valentine's?"

"Hmm. I think you are too popular so they're giving in advance thinking you might not be available on the 14th."

"You think so?" I questioned with still a feeling of hesitance.

"They're all poisonous, don't get cocky." another classmate of mine went near us. The one with the guts I'm hating, Reborn. I stared at the box he was holding.

"That one must be given by Bianchi, the poisonous one is yours, hey!" I snickered a bit.

"It's not from Bianchi." the trusted hitman of the Vongola org. replied.

"W-wait. It was unusual for Reborn to receive only one, don't you think?" Skull wondered and so was I. As far as I know, he was a very-known person throughout the Italy, I'm not overacting though. Many people admire his skills and girls have grown to like his appearance.

"I threw everything else, this one is all I wanted." Reborn explained. Now I feel intrigued about who gave him that.

"Just looking at the chocolates of the both of you makes me feel out of place." Skull said and I just laughed it off.

"Come on. Aren't people in Italy not really into Valentine's Day? And besides, it's not 14th yet, hey!" I stated to the purple-haired trying to comfort him.

"You should become more obedient as my lackey so that you could receive some." the hitman suggested with a smirk.

"Sounds interesting." I agreed. Skull gave the total refusal while shaking his hands nervously at us.

"Would you please move aside? You're blocking the way." someone complained. I already made a space without even looking at who it was, for the reason I knew it. When I turned to confirm, I saw a girl with a navy-layered hair, kind of smaller than me the last time I saw her when I was 10, maybe I didn't notice I actually grew taller. I rarely see her now because of our difference of class, of course she's a year older than me which makes me relieved as well. At least I would be less conscious.

"That is Lal Mirch, right?" Skull asked after she passed.

"She is." Reborn nodded then smirked. "The one who defeated the poor Colonnello." he added.

"You don't have to bring back the past, hey!" I shouted in agony. I don't want to be reminded about it anymore.

"But she seems to be a lot prettier now, don't you think? And that layered hair suits her." Does Skull really have to compliment that woman? I scratched my head a bit from confusion.

"What are you trying to imply?" I asked.

"I meant to say aren't you interested in women like her? I thought she's your type." he explained. What the hell is that? First of all, I was traumatized. Second, I only like nice and cute girls and she's the complete opposite of my taste so why would I? I can hear Reborn's secretly chuckling. I just shrugged my annoyed atmosphere off.

"Not at all." I replied.

"Say, Colonnello..." Reborn started. "They say you can easily get any girl you want, why not try Lal Mirch? I'll bet one-fourth of my property if you succeed."

"That's a great idea, Reborn!" The other cheered him. What is wrong with these guys? Are they serious? I can't even stay in the same space as that woman.

"Sounds challenging but not interested, hey!" I said then went inside the classroom. I'm already happy not seeing Lal Mirch in school. Well maybe sometimes like earlier bacause she's still my schoolmate. I was thinking of transferring to another school too but I guess my father won't approve 'cause other people might found out I'm chickened by the heir of the CEDEF org and that COMSUBIN might put to shame. So I decided not to after all.

I fixed my chair a little then seated. After a while, the teacher came in. We greeted him. "Good morning, Mr. Kawahira." this is our English teacher but I kind of doubt his way of teaching, sometimes it goes weird all of a sudden and who the heck will bring microwaved leftover ramen for lunch?! He always do that.

"Thank you, everyone." he said while adjusting his ridiculous-, for what I think, glasses. I brought my water bottle and started to drink for I felt my throat was dried just now. "Anyway, I have someone to introduce, she will be joining us in our class starting today. She's your senior by the way but in need to take English class again so here." he gestured that someone to proceed in entering the classroom. The familiar always-glaring girl surprised me, even made me burst out the water I just drank.

"Wha-?! Lal Mirch?!" I asked trying to confirm I wasn't hallucinating. Mr. Kawahira's attention was set on me then nodded.

"Indeed. She is Lal Mirch. I guess most of you here already know her. Then Lal Mirch, be seated on wherever you like." he suggested while giving her a smile. Lal Mirch followed what has told her. Thankfully, she seated far from me. Phew.

All I did during first period was avoiding her direction. Urgh. I hate this. I noticed when it was lunchtime, one of the beauties, named Luce, approached her. With a face filled with warm welcome, she invited her to eat lunch with. Apparently, Lal rejected the offer, that maybe the reason why can't you make any friends at all! After that, Luce just seated beside her and I think she was forcing a conversation. "So may I know why you should have to take English class again?" I was kind of curious too so I even used my sixth sense just to know the answer clearly.

"I was disgusted by our teacher."

"Oh~ I see. Who is it again?"

"A monster named Bermuda. He often brings his friend in the classroom, having the same dead-like appearance as him, and the other carries a big doll I heard it was named Gingerbread. It was the creepiest of all." she explained. I didn't see that coming though. She's afraid of dolls? Pfft. But requesting a retake of classes isn't actually easy. Maybe she used her connections to manage, no doubt. I nodded to myself not noticing.

"What are you nodding about with yourself, gone crazy?" the certain black-haired guy asked.

"Nothing, hey!" I just ignored Reborn's mockery then faced the other one standing beside him.

"Wanna eat with us?" that person offered after he sighed. This one's pretty kind and totally opposite of manipulative Reborn regardless of having the same haircolor. I don't know why he is here in Italy though. He said he is a Chinese, that's why. But aside from that, I still trust him as my friend as well. His name is Fon by the way.

"Sure." I took the offer without hesitating.

Time passes quickly 'til it came to dismissal. I went straight home in order to avoid receiving chocolates any further. My hands are full and it would be a waste if I'll just do what stupid Reborn did. That guy doesn't have conscience anyway.

I placed the chocolates in the fridge, good thing they can fit. As I was placing it one by one, I looked at one box. Isn't this the same as what Reborn kept? There's no written name of the giver here, just mine. Nah, it's not like I'm curious about someone whom Reborn likes, or does he really likes someone? Not sure on that either.

* * *

People are chattering when I went inside our classroom. I sighed in relief knowing I'm still not late yet. The moment I've seated, Mr. Kawahira came in then ordered us to refrain from nattering.

"Now, now." he coughed. "We'll be having an important activity again."

My classmates started to murmur something like "Activity?" and began feeling excited about it. Although I know to myself it will be an out-of-the-world activity again...

"Since many have requested a Valentine's Special school fest, which will happen on 5th, we must participate as well." he explained then adjusted his glasses nervously while seems to be looking for something under his table. He brought out a pile of papers. "Here. We were put on theatre part. And since it's Valentine's theme, it should be a love story play right? Are you thinking the same story as I am?" A lot shouted their favorite love stories but none was the one Mr. Kawahira is expecting. That was kind of a failure... "It's 'Romeo and Juliet'! Now stop shouting!" He demanded a silence, thankfully, they did.

I leaned my chin on my palm nonchalantly. Romeo and Juliet, eh? That's kind of hackneyed story.

"But there will be a twist, guys." he continued. Oh? A twist? "The characters will be turned into opposite genders, clearly means the one who will play the role of Romeo should be a female student and Juliet will be a male." Everyone gasped. Err. Now that's disturbing. "Ahem. I will be picking names randomly now please listen. I'll pick someone for Juliet first." That time a lot was shouting names on their own as if they were demanding it to be that person. I think I heard my name too but I just laughed at it. There is no way I could act girly all of a sudden. Haha. Really, now- "Colonnello."

"Eh?"

"You got the role." My classmates started cheering and I can hear Reborn and Skull stupidly laughing nonstop too. How annoying!

"Please pick another one, hey!" I demanded our teacher but I've just been ignored. Urgh. Now Reborn began whispering from my back (he happens to be the one seated behind me) something like:

"The perfect Juliet would be you, Colonnello~" I just covered my ears by then but it was useless because he kept on murmuring. Argh!

"Now then, for Romeo..." our teacher started again. Girls from my class demanded Romeo's role to be theirs. Maybe they all want to work with me. At least give me a nice leading man- "Lal Mirch." that made Reborn laugh even louder.

"What a jackpot!" the hitman added. I can feel my eye twitched as I looked at him, he returned a smirk which annoyed me the most.

"Oh man.. Are you planning this?" I asked Mr. Kawahira rhetorically. Seriously... I glanced at Lal Mirch's direction for the first time, still in her fierce aura and what's more? She's looking at me as well. I started to shiver as if there were needles threw at me. Although that was just for a second then she looked away like she was disappointed. I am disappointed too! As if I want to work with you, Bitch. It could have been better if someone like Luce was chosen she's extremely kind, quite has the looks and could be communicated easily with. But why of all people, it has to be Lal Mirch?! I already had enough being her classmate in one class...

I noticed that moment when Lal Mirch was chosen, it has become unbelievably quiet. Are they scared of her? Well that has to be expected. The choosing of the following characters has no more excitement unlike earlier. No more requesting, cheering and screaming. I guess all they were doing now is praying not to be picked, thinking the Romeo isn't as charm as they could expect.

The role of Juliet's father has been reserved for Luce. What a relief. At least she will be there. But much to my amusement, Reborn was picked to be Juliet's mother.

"Ahahahaha! Hear that, Reborn?" Revenge has been given to him finally! I was nudging him teasingly but as I stared at him, he's not even embarrassed, instead he became stiffed. What the heck happened? "You're the mother, hey!" I reminded him in case.

"I know." he responded at last. "At least I'm dead." he continued. I think that was supposed to be a fighting back to my mockery but he rather changed his mood. I don't know why, just a while ago he was laughing at me. I scratched my head a bit then paid attention at front again. After announcing the other roles, he ended it with a clasp.

"Okay, that is all. You have a three-day preparation, please use it properly. Class dismissed."

"Ohh. Still have three days, huh?" I smiled and sighed in a good mood.

"Bastard, what are you talking about? WE ONLY HAVE JUST THREE DAYS. Let's go." A familiar voice suddenly commanded me.

"Lal Mirch?! Go where?"

"To rehearsal." she answered vaguely then began pulling my collar up with an excessive force. I was lifted up in response. I couldn't move back, she's still strong as ever. "I give you 5 minutes to arrive at auditorium. Come or die." Then she finally freed me after that. I fixed myself while she left. I glanced at everyone and they look frightened while they stare at me. That was very uncool. I wonder if someone just remembered the time when she threw me away when we were young... I scratched my head once again then stood up and carried my bag to leave the room. But I was stopped the halfway... by Reborn. What now?

"Having restrained by Romeo?" he asked. I'm guessing his mood came back.

"Seems like it, mom." I replied then proceeded on walking out. I was surprised when he followed me. "Why the heck are you following me, hey?"

"I'm going to the auditorium as well, I have a role after all."

"Really? Then it's not only the main characters." I sighed in relief. If Luce will be there then it's fine.

"Hmm? What were you thinking? You and your dear Romeo will be alone together? Pfft." he added with a snicker.

"Like I was thinking of something that ridiculous, hey!" I denied in an instant. How can Reborn come up with these crazy ideas anyway?

As we arrived at the said place, Luce as I expected took the responsibility to explain everything I have to do. She said Lal Mirch was already informed. Since she has more knowledge when it comes to role-plays, she has been hired as our leader. Quite impressive.

They found the script they were looking for inside the room. That script was the one we will use, it was like a part of the school's tradition, I guess. Luce regrouped the people from the staff to making props, effects, sound system, curtains and etc. I happen to witness every play Luce participated in, and it went pretty great. Now I have nothing to worry about... except for one. Gulp.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! SAY IT WITH MORE FEELINGS!" the vicious partner of mine started complaining for how I act. I know I'm not good at acting and especially if it's a girl character.

"I understand." I turned my head down a little then I checked my classmates, no one was taking their eyes off from us. Lal Mirch is literally making a scene obviously. "Why not we practice alone, hey!"

"Huh?!"

"Well, I think they're distracted by us." she checked to confirm and thankfully she seems to get what I wanted to imply. And so we went out. "I have a question, hey!"

"Stop wasting time. I need this to be done already."

"I didn't expect you to be serious with this though.." I commented at her actions as she was rolling the script she's holding.

"Of course! I'm being serious because I should be, idiot!" then she hit me on the head with the rolled script of her. I flinched then I rubbed the pain to ease.

"That hurts, hey..." I thought she was being serious because theatres are her things. Maybe not. She just wants to end this.

After our first tiring rehearsal, I went straight home again. Now that I think about it, is 3 days enough? 'Cause aside from me not having an experience in theatres, I'm also not good in memorizing lines. And to think a Spartan as my partner, I didn't even realize I survived talking casually with her a while ago. But that wasn't actually a casual conversation anyway, all she did that I remember is hitting me with that rolled paper. If I happen to have a brain damage, I'll surely blame her including her org. Geez.

I lied down on my bed. Just three more days and it'll be finished, I need to be patient.

The next day, we have been permitted to use the whole day practicing and preparing. Great. Now I need to spend the whole day having hit by a monster.

"Let's roll, hey!" I commanded my partner. She glared in return. I hurried to cover my own head like I was expecting she will... She did not hit me?

"What is that? That's not a part of your act, right?" She asked me in concern, or so I think. I was surprised at that. Or maybe I was trying to get used to being a masochist? No. She must be the one who changed suddenly, maybe she thinks it would be troublesome if I got hospitalized. I nodded in agreement with myself then played my part. I accidentally used my deep manly voice. Whoops. Then I saw Lal Mirch crumpled her script then threw it at me forcefully and it was a bull's eye!

"Guh! A new technique!" I was wrong. She hasn't changed even the slightest at all! If ever one of our classmates sees us like this, especially a girl, she would have been reported right away. But because I'm being gentleman... for now, I'll endure this. Although I think this is too much. Ugh. Someone save me...

"Having a hard time with your Romeo?" the mother hitman peeked through the window at where we are. I don't know if that nickname I gave him is good enough though it totally fits him. Insert grinning emoticon.

"Get your ass out of here, hey!" I tried to washed him away by hitting him with my script, not rolled at that (I'm not that sadist unlike someone else). Unfortunately, he managed to dodge. Oh well, at least he's gone now.

"Done?" asked by Lal Mirch while she was crossing her arms. What the hell? If it wasn't you hitting me so suddenly like that, Reborn wouldn't think we were having a break.

"Obviously. But I need to get you a new one, hey!"

"New one?"

"You see... You crumpled your script, how will you possibly practice with me now?" I explained clearly and slowly then when I was about to open the door, she stopped me from doing so.

"No need."

"Huh?"

"I stamped everything in my brain so don't worry."

"You mean you've already memorized all the lines?" I asked trying to clear things out. But despite of obviousness, she just nodded at my disbelieving question.

If Lal Mirch is working hard then I should too. I don't know where my determination came from but it's seems that I am now worked up. And what was told us, we used the whole day just rehearsing, we even extended it which made me and everyone else went late home. Another tiring rehearsal but this time it has a progress. By the time Lal Mirch said she knows her lines well, I unexpectedly learned memorizing mine also by just repeating.

The next morning, I didn't notice I kept myself repeating every scenes of the play in my mind. Does that means I finally got to memorize my part too? I proudly went to the rehearsal, and as usual, it will be a whole day again. When I opened the door, I saw everyone practicing... without even looking at their scripts. Damn! So it wasn't only me and Lal Mirch?

"Of course. Don't think highly of yourself." Reborn suggested.

"Don't suddenly read other people's mind. That's the same of being a stalker, hey!"

"So what if I am?" I gaped at that. Just when did he come to accept his stalker side?

I looked around the room because it seems too quiet for good. Good that it seems Lal Mirch isn't around.

"Looking for Romeo? She's not here yet, I guess."

"I-I'm not looking for her. It's just unusual for her to be late." Darn. Why am I stammering just now? And I just said something that sounds like I was actually looking for her. I narrowed my eyes at Reborn but he didn't respond, just a smirk at that. What does that mean? That was kinda creepy. Did he read my mind again? Or what am I saying right now was what he is reading? Err. If so, I should stop thinking now... wait, is that even possible? Damn Mother Hitman!

"Give Luce a nickname too, to make it better." he finally gave me a response then walked away. He really did read my mind after all. What a strange creature.

My partner has finally arrived. She immediately approached me then ordered me to go outside to practice as usual. But I noticed something on her face when we're out.

"You got bruises?" I was about to place my hand to check his cheek but got slapped right away.

"Don't touch me and don't mind it."

"Okay." What was I even doing? I showed her a care just now like I really am having a care... Come on, this is Lal Mirch, her business isn't mine so I should better back off.

Our rehearsal today didn't actually go well even from when we have started. I know there's something going on with this woman. She has been gloomy ever since she arrived. Even her hitting on my head has less force. Because of that, I requested to cut it early. She refused at first but I said I need something to do so she agreed. I watched her leave first to assure she'll be going home straight to rest 'coz it seems like she's exhausted. Was it from yesterday's rehearsal? But it isn't seemed like it. The others and I weren't even tired.

The last day came. While we're practicing early in the morning, I noticed Lal Mirch has regained her energy. I don't know if I could be happy of that. She's back at causing me a lot pain again and even doubled the force. How I wish for her to be sick again...

It seems that our class has done preparing all that has to use for the theatre, I guess it was all because of the responsible leader. I came to compliment her for doing a good job but she just laughed it off humbly. She's really very nice. But I really hope I won't mess up tomorrow. I know people from COMSUBIN will be there watching which kind of makes me nervous even though they're all proud of me.

I was texting someone when Lal Mirch suddenly popped out behind me.

"Got another one? You seem to be changing every now and then." she stated.

"First, don't peek on other people's phone all of a sudden. Second, what do you mean by that? Hey!"

"Well, can't help it. And I mean every time I look at your phone, it is always recipients with different names."

"So you really are looking, huh? But it's not like I'm being a playboy here, they're not my girlfriends anyway."

"I said I can't help it, every minute of our break time, you always check up on your phone so I could accidentally peek on it. And even though they're not, they'll still get the wrong idea."

"Psh." I kept my phone then continued. "Why are you [putting your nose] onto my business anyway? Didn't you allow me to know where did you get hurt yesterday?"

"Right. Why am I minding your business anyway? If you want to know, find it out yourself. I'm out." After that, she really did unreasonably leave the place.

I don't get her at all. It's like she's out of the world and she even made it sound like I was the wrong one. Reborn and Skull went near me.

"Did something happen between you and Romeo?" Skull asked with concern.

"Quit calling her Romeo. She's not even like him. Not the least sweet or caring." I suggested then I walked out also. I don't know what to do anymore. I asked permission from Luce to leave early. She agreed saying I should rest well. I don't even know if I can rest.

Now I'm thinking, was Lal Mirch bothered by me texting? She should have told me so. Then there should be no problem. But the more I think about it, I finally realized I'm the wrong one. She's just concerned about those girls because she's a girl too. Why didn't I consider her feelings? I should have been more careful earlier...

I hurried to search for her. I hope she's still within the school grounds. Just about to reach the gate, I caught her and so I called out.

"Wait. Lal Mirch, hey!" she turned around wearing her usual fierce expression. I panted before speaking once again. "I'm sorry."

"Idiot, I'm not mad."

"Huh? Oh..." I laughed nervously while scratching the back of my head. I was only overreacting, huh? That was kind of embarrassing truthfully...

"Come at auditorium at 3pm, I have something to do for now so please excuse me." she smiled by then. Wait a sec... she SMILED? I didn't know miracles could happen. Was she actually in good mood? Hmm..

"Hey! I thought you're done with our practice already?"

"Yeah but I just realized the last part still isn't perfect so I decided to. Got a problem?"

"Hahaha. No. Not at all." I said then grinned.

After a while when I came back to the room, she arrived at exactly 3pm as she planned. We're repeatedly rehearsing the last part which is the important part so it shouldn't be messy for tomorrow. She smacked me on the head many times now... I think everytime I smile. I didn't even notice that I was actually smiling, I couldn't think I can smile in front of her... the one who I feared. And much to my confusion, I don't even know the reason behind my unexpected expressions at all. Maybe I was just too happy that time... But for what?

Saturday at 7 in the morning was the schedule of opening, for the entire school that is. I guess the theatre will be opening at night so I just walked around for a while. I saw people from COMSUBIN so I tried my best to ignore them, in order to avoid possible bullying. Although just a while after...

"Hey! There he is!" I know that voice. I gulped then faced them. There was my Dad too. Seriously, I'm not sure if they're here too support me but I think to laugh at me. They gathered around me which is irritating, asking different questions in synchrony, cheering me for later and more. I snapped out to stop them.

"Here." I handed out the flier from my class, "Every detail is on there now please I'll be going now, hey!" then I left them there but I guess they're satisfied now. Geez. What a disturbance.

There were a lot of girls who invited me to various places. Today is a special day in school after all so different eateries and booths were present. But I turned all the offers down politely. It seems that I wasn't interested having a date for now. While I continued on strolling, I passed by Luce and seemed to be calculating that time and then approached me.

"Have you seen Lal? She's nowhere to be found for a long time now..." she stared at me worriedly.

"Really? I didn't see her either yet."

"Is that so? Even though I've been phoning her a lot, she seems not available."

"I'm sure she'll be arriving on time. Don't worry, hey!" she smiled and nodded in my encouragement. I requested Lal Mirch's number too just in case. If ever there is a chance that she will answer my call then that's better. I attempted though I failed too. I wonder what is she up to? It's 5pm now. Everyone is already here except her.

At exactly 6pm, our class gathered around then prepared everything, of course, including gowns and props. I really feel uneasy wearing feminine dress. I groaned while a girl from my class put make-up on me. I heard them giggling in admiration for they said I look cute. As if I am, hey! And as usual, Reborn and Skull were there as well... chuckling unstoppably. Reborn's role is just for a while 'cause Juliet's mother was already dead. But I don't call that lucky. Who would want to dress up as a mother?! Seriously, no guys are willing to. I swear if only Reborn could put down his working gun for just a while, a lot photos have already scattered throughout the social sites. But obviously, with his cursing and threats, no one attempted to take even a single picture. But that opinion of mine was opposed when Luce took the courage to take a picture with him. Unbelievably, he turned his gun down and permitted her. Well they are perfectly suit together tonight. I have to admit, it's adorable to see a photo with Luce as father and Reborn as mother. Although Luce promised she will keep it to herself for Reborn not to be ashamed of everybody else.

It was the theatre's opening now but my partner still isn't present. After a while, it has started. Thankfully, I was the one who first played in the first scene and luckily, it was a long speech. I didn't mess up on my part either which caused Luce to thumbs up proudly at my direction when the first scene was done. But nervousness didn't leave her for Lal Mirch was still nowhere in our sight. Come on! The second scene was supposed to be hers. I stood up besides the unseen area of the stage, waiting the curtain to be opened. I panicked for a second 'cause they were already lifting the curtains up but Romeo wasn't still there. But just the moment the curtains are up. I don't know where or when but Lal Mirch is already there doing her part. Something struck me for a second as I gazed at her. She was dressed up of course, in a male costume and her hair was tied in a ponytail. I guess that was the first time I saw her like that. I'm not good at describing things or appearance but one word that I could give her was 'gorgeous'. Yep, she really is tonight. Even though her role is Romeo, I could say to myself she actually isn't Romeo, she is Juliet!

I don't know what was happening to me but the next thing I just did was I went to the flow too much. Every lines that I spoke was all having a great feelings as if it's true. Hopefully, it went well 'til the end. As we bowed at the audience, they gave us applause. I went straight to the backstage to change quickly but I was stopped the halfway. Someone from my class demanded to take a photo of me... or not? She pulled Lal Mirch as well. Successfully, she told us it's done. I didn't realize that just now, all I could hear was my heart skipping a beat when Lal Mirch was beside me.

"I threw my phone to the wall ever since your annoying calls disturbed me." she stated all of a sudden. How unreasonable, does she even know everyone was worried ...and so am I?

"Hahaha. How brutal you are. I was just wondering where you are, hey!"

"I was on my self-training."

"Oh.. Sorry to interrupt you then."

"It's alright. Not a problem." then she walked out, quickly changed, and then only told Luce her goodbye. I guess she was exhausted after all.

Before I went home, I changed of course, and then went out of the backstage. My parents were sobbing nonstop saying they're proud of me, finding my true self at last. What the heck was that mean? When I went to lie on my bed, I couldn't sleep early for the past events a while ago keep reminding me. I don't know why. Maybe I was just surprised from Lal Mirch's appearance too much.

The next day, the usual daily events have returned like having regular classes. Everyone seems to have moved on from the event last week but why can't I? Urgh. But much to my confusion, scenes with Lal Mirch were the only thing that keeps on running through my mind.

As the teacher was going on with his discussion, I took a glance at Lal Mirch.. I wonder if she feels the same. But that's nearly impossible, I'm unsure of this feelings I'm having anyway so I shouldn't be bothered. It has been three days ago since the play happened. Move on, myself.

During lunch time, I tried to hold myself back but cannot so I approached Lal Mirch.

"Hey. Can I have your minute?"

"Hm? If it is for trivial things then I won't bestow."

"I guess it is but..." I seated beside her before continuing my sentence. "..are you playing with my mind?"

"Tch. What the hell? Don't include me in your world, that's just your idiocy."

"Hmm.. I think so." I stood up then went to my seat again. Maybe I was just overthinking. It was the first time I'm experiencing this kind of feeling though. I wonder what this is called. I looked at Reborn. Maybe he knows something?

"Hm? You can't forget someone? That's love~" was what he just said.

"Don't screw around, hey!" and then he walked away. He's unmistakably teasing me again. What a fool. I'm being serious here, you know? I didn't expect Fon to consult me after what I acted towards Reborn.

"Anything wrong?" he sighed as a part of his habit before talking. Then I told him what I am feeling right now. Everything. "Oh~ I see. If you ask me what that is called, it's clearly love. Yes, you're in love with that certain someone." he smiled after his last sentence.

"Really? I'm in love?" I seriously can't believe it. But if Fon says it is then it must really be it.

[ **N/A:** LOL. Colonnello. XD I just can't. HAHAHA. Look at the difference of his way of treating two different people in spite of saying the same answer.]

After the class dismissal, I attempted to talk to Lal Mirch once again. Surprisingly, she said she'll be listening to what I have to say, just this time though. This is my chance. But I arranged my words first. It's the first time I'll be confessing first so I was kind of nervous. She might not be interested on me anyway. Since she's more like a tomboy from her actions, maybe she actually prefer girls than guys? But I shouldn't be so pessimistic for now. I'll just have to say my feelings after all. We waited for everyone else to leave the room first before I start as what I told her. Although I could feel she's being impatient now. Hopefully, we're now the last ones remained.

"Okay. Please listen carefully." I coughed a little before starting. Then she gave me a signal as she narrowed her eyes upon me. Those beautiful eyes have distracted me for a second. Damn. How can I realize their beauty just now? Alright. That's not the point here. "You see. Every day for a while now, I've been remembering the previous events, especially the times when we were rehearsing. I think I miss being with you. Am I the only one feeling this way?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh. But then I've been told I'm in love. And I think so too. Maybe I really do love you."

"Is that what you always say to the girls you toyed with? Kind of plain."

"It's not! And I never played with anyone's feelings anyway! In fact, this is the first time I confessed to somebody." I noticed she blinked at my statement then she turned to look away.

"R-really? Why me then?"

"I don't know, hey!"

"Alright then, what are your plans now that you told me that?"

"I'll beg for you to be my lover?"

"How straight-forward, I won't allow it, even if you beg. Have you forgotten what I told you when you were a brat?"

'I won't allow shaking hands with someone weak. So as any other physical contact.

"I still remember." I grinned at her then continued. "If that's what it is then I'll prove myself I'm not the weakling you fought back then anymore." that made her smirk.

"I'll be waiting."

"I'll prove my feelings are true to you as well." I added.

"Wha-?! That's not needed." She turned around. "Idiot." then left me alone. Haha. I guess I really am an idiot for falling for someone I promised myself not to.

I went home determined. It was a great feeling so I went to train myself, I practiced my shooting skills again then suddenly my father came in.

"Woah. What do we have here? Did something happen? You usually work out every weekend."

"It's for someone."

"Someone...?"

"Lal Mirch."

"Oh. A rematch? Good luck on that! I'll be rooting on you this time!"

"What's that? Does that mean you didn't actually support me back then? Damn you..." I glared at him then tuned my focus on my target again. He just chuckled at that. "It's for a different reason though."

For me, Lal Mirch is...

Someone who can't be easily get a hold for.

BANG! I hit the target successfully.

* * *

"Lal-dono! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah.. I'm fine, I can still go. This wound isn't that deep."

"But you're badly hurt. You've just been shot!"

"Hurry get into the ambulance!"

"No need."

That moment, her heart beats lowly.

* * *

HELLO! This is obviously incomplete. Maybe I'll just do another story as a sequel 'cause I made it too complicated and unexpectedly long, I have to cut it here. Anyway, for the next round, I might put Lal Mirch's POV by then.

Thank you a lot for reading something this crappy. I just wanted to write this idea and I didn't do it properly. Sorry~~


End file.
